I'll Be A Virgin,I'll Be A Mountain
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: 这是一系列的短篇，讲述的是V总穿越到4D的世界里发生的日常小故事。不定期更新。猫咪梗来自 @喀斯特·亚特兰蒂斯 ，题目取自同名歌曲。DMC4/DmC:Reboot crossover; Dante(DMC4)/Vergil(DmC)
1. 01初遇

弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM和Ninja Theory

* * *

01.初遇

窗外阴雨绵绵，但丁坐在办公桌后的椅子上，双脚搭在桌面上百无聊赖的盯着空中的某个点出神。这该死的雨下了有段日子了，事务所顾客稀少，就连两位美艳的债主都很久没登门了，大概也是同样不喜欢在这种潮湿的天气出门吧。

电话突然响起来，吓了他一大跳；他不悦的拿起听筒，等着对方说一些百分之九十五跟恶魔袭击无关的事情。

"你好，是鬼泣事务所么？"年轻男性的声音，温和，低沉，带着一种让人放松的力量。他之前的烦躁一扫而空，倒进椅子里抬头看着慢慢旋转的吊扇。

"是。"

"是这样的…"对方稍微停顿了一下，"我的猫丢了—"

果然。但丁刚刚好起来的心情立刻烟消云散，"抱歉，先生，我想是你没有搞清楚我们的业务范围。这里不接这样的委托。"

对方沉默了一会儿，"不好意思，打扰了。"

但丁挂掉电话，事务所又回到了之前的状态。他思索了一会儿，站起来走到台球桌旁，打算自己来一局，这时他听到了从门口传来的很微弱的响动；像是某种尖锐的物体在刮擦着门板。他放下球杆好奇的走到门口，轻轻地拉开门，一只橘黄色的猫站在门后，浑身湿淋淋的，见到但丁喵的叫了一声，绿色的大眼睛懵懂的看着他，左前腿犹豫的擎在半空中，似乎是在思考要不要进来。但丁与它对视了很久，最后还是让开路，示意它进来。猫咪试探着走进事务所，好奇的打量着四周。但丁看到它留下的一长串泥爪印，叹了口气，俯身把它拎起来，来到浴室把它摁在浴缸里拿着莲蓬头冲洗了一遍。还好还有热水。他看了眼自己被抓的鲜血淋漓的手臂，还好自己有恶魔血统。他拿起一条毛巾把可怜兮兮的，脸上只剩一双绿眼睛的猫咪裹起来擦到半干，又拿吹风机把毛吹得蓬松，然后带着它回到客厅，一屁股坐到沙发上，举起它与自己对视。

"小家伙，"他看着猫咪慢慢的眨了眨眼睛，突然恍然大悟，"莫非你就是刚才那人走丢的猫？"

猫怯怯的看着他，低低地叫了一声。他把它放到大腿上，用手指挠着它的下巴，柔软的毛触感很好。他抚摸着它，在绵绵的雨声中睡着了。

* * *

翠西坐在办公桌上，猫咪在桌子下面好奇的打量着她。"所以，你现在算是收养它了？"

"算是吧。"

"可是，"翠西环视了一下房间，"这哪里像是养猫的样子？"

但丁在沙发上坐直身体，把手里的杂志扔到一旁，对着大门的方向努了努嘴，"你瞧，我在门上给它开辟了特别通道。"

翠西扶额，从桌子上跳下来，在椅子上坐下，找出纸笔开始刷刷的写字，"我的天，原来你的宠物猫还要每天出去自己捕猎，天下哪有你这样的主人。"她站起来走到但丁身边把写好的纸条往他手里一塞，"好了，把你的懒屁股挪下来，为你的猫咪大人去采购。"

* * *

但丁推着购物车在货架之间穿行着。宠物用品比他想象的复杂得多，他看着车里的猫窝猫食盆猫砂盆猫砂猫抓板半成品的猫爬架还有那根格外显眼的娘得要死的粉色逗猫棒，对照了一下手里的单子，好了，就剩猫粮了。他在摆满猫粮的货架前停下来，愁眉苦脸的看着印着各种猫咪的包装袋，只觉得头都要炸了，为什么翠西不能给他写一下哪种品牌哪种规格呢？

"打扰一下，"

但丁转头，看到一个穿V领衫的青年站在他身边，一头梳的一丝不苟的银发格外引人注目；他嘴角微微翘起，蓝灰色的眼睛温柔明亮。但丁对他点点头，示意他继续说下去。

"先生，我猜你是第一次养猫？"

但丁点头。

"你的猫成年了么？"

但丁歪头想了想，"应该…是吧。"

"这种不错。"青年从那一堆里面拿起一袋。

但丁如释重负的接过来，"谢谢你。"

事实证明银发青年的选择果然很正确。但丁一回到事务所 ，小家伙立刻迎面扑了上来，把身为猫咪要时刻保持的高贵优雅都抛之脑后，兴奋的围着但丁手中的袋子转着圈。他放下袋子，翻找出猫食盆，俯身揉揉猫咪脑袋，来到厨房简单冲洗了下，擦干放到沙发脚下，撕开猫粮袋子倒进一些。小家伙绿眼睛立刻精光一闪，跑过来低头开吃，那馋样把但丁都给逗笑了。他坐到沙发上看着它专心的吃着，把购物袋里剩下的东西倒出来，每一样东西都放到该放的地方之后，开始组装猫爬架。

当但丁看到吃饱喝足的小家伙一脸好奇的看着他的劳动成果，动作敏捷的爬到顶端，清澈的绿色大眼睛对着他慢慢眨动时，他觉得周围一切都变得暖洋洋的，整个人都仿佛在一个毛茸茸的世界里打滚。他张开双手，做出邀请的姿势，猫咪歪着脑袋看着他，调整了下姿势跳进他怀里，小脑袋在他胸口上蹭着。

哇哦，他终于体会到了心都要融化了是什么感觉。

* * *

蕾蒂推开大门进来，但丁立刻从椅子上站起来，猫咪从他怀里跳到地上，一溜烟蹿到沙发底下躲了起来。

"蕾蒂？你真的是蕾蒂么？"但丁一脸疑惑的问。

"那是当然，不然还能是谁。"蕾蒂把卡琳娜·安从肩上卸下来靠在办公桌上。

"可这进门风格完全不像你啊。"

蕾蒂叹了口气，"哼。我倒是想一炮轰掉你家大门，可是听翠西说你养了一个可爱的小家伙？我可不想吓到小动物。"她四处看了看，目光在驼色猫爪图案的猫窝，深灰色的猫爬架还有放在茶几上的让她都觉得很难为情的粉红色的逗猫棒上扫了一圈，"天哪，你的事务所现在看起来可真是娘死了。"

但丁皱眉，"可是猫不就是应该有这些东西才对么？"

"是是是你说得对，"蕾蒂摆摆手，"猫咪呢？"

"被你吓跑了。"但丁耸耸肩，走到沙发那里，跪到地上俯身唤猫。小家伙蜷缩在里面死活不肯出来，他只好伸手进去，结果胳膊上立刻多出了几道血痕，"它不肯见你。"

"是嘛，"蕾蒂倚到台球桌上，慢吞吞的从口袋里掏出一张纸，对着但丁抖开，"一个发财机会，我三你七，如何？"

"得了吧，我能拿到一就不错了。"但丁使劲浑身解数终于把猫从沙发底下弄了出来，裸露出来的皮肤到处都是抓痕。他抱着先是不停挣扎，接着缩成一团的猫走到蕾蒂身边，看了眼那张纸。

寻猫启事。

而且照片上的猫…他低头看了看飞机耳的小家伙，再看了看照片，咧嘴得意的笑起来。

* * *

对方接起电话，但丁清清嗓子，正要开口。

"…你好？"

这声音，这声音不就是几天前打电话找猫的那个人么？

"呃，你好。是这样的，我看到寻猫启事了，你的猫正在我家呢。"

"太好了。"对方听起来很开心，"请问你家的地址是？我现在过去不会打扰你吧？"

但丁给对方说了事务所的地址，在说到'鬼泣事务所'时，对方轻轻笑了，"看来一开始我就找对地方了。"

对方的声音带着笑意十分好听。但丁挂掉电话，看着窗外淅淅沥沥下起小雨。猫跳到桌子上，在他面前坐下来，仰头安静的看着他。他抚摸着它双耳之间柔软的毛，跟它一起等待着它主人的到来。

* * *

半个小时之后，敲门声响起来。

"门没锁。"

从但丁的方向看过去，先看到一只脚踏进来，脚上的皮鞋一尘不染，然后是西裤包裹的修长的腿，当他看到对方的脸，四目相对的那一瞬间，两人同时愣住了。

"是你？"

"是你？"

两人异口同声的说。一阵沉默。然后又同时笑了。

猫咪从桌上跳下来，疾跑几步跃到真正的主人怀里，蹭着他黑色的羊毛大衣，一脸的依恋。

"难怪那天在超市里觉得你的声音特别熟悉，"但丁向对方伸出右手，"很高兴认识你，我叫但丁。"

对方满是笑意的脸突然一僵，但立刻又变回原来的样子。他握住但丁的手，轻轻一摇，"也很高兴认识你，但丁先生，我是维吉尔。"

有什么东西在心里狠狠地拽了一下。很多年没感受到的那种被撕扯着的持续的，并非不可忍耐却恼人的疼痛在他心底一圈一圈的荡起涟漪。他刻意忽略掉那种感觉，若无其事的松开手，"要喝点什么么？"

"不了，谢谢。"维吉尔俯身放下猫咪，拿出一张写好的支票，双手递给但丁，"这是谢礼。这些天你这样细心的帮我照顾它，实在是太感谢了。"

但丁看了眼支票上的数字，有些惊讶的瞪圆眼睛。他把支票放到桌子上，用手指推还给维吉尔，"这太多了。"

"请你务必收下，我只是想表示谢意。"

但丁轻笑了一声，在事务所昏暗的光线下打量着对方；被雨打湿垂在额前的几缕银发，长长的银色睫毛下清澈的蓝灰色眼睛，挺直的鼻梁和丰满的嘴唇。丰满的嘴唇。他慢慢的凑过去，直到能感受到对方的呼吸轻轻拂过自己的脸，"你可以用别的方式来感谢。"

维吉尔有些懵懂的看着他，如此近的距离让但丁能在那双蓝灰色的眼睛里看到自己的映像。对方一瞬间的动摇让他以为自己就要得逞，可是在两人鼻尖快要碰在一起的时候，维吉尔却突然后退了一步，俯身拉开放在地板上的宠物包的拉链，他哄着猫咪走进去，拉好拉链，直起身体，"对不起，我先告辞了。"

但丁察觉到自己有些失态，清了清嗓子，"它叫什么名字？"

"'他'叫焰火。"维吉尔已经走到门口，听到他问回过头。"很适合他的名字，不是么？"

但丁看着他的笑容有些恍惚，"是啊，很适合。"

维吉尔笑着点头，在身后关上门。

但丁走到窗前看着他的背影消失在转角，转身看了眼焰火留下的各种猫咪用品，

"后会有期。"

01完


	2. 02焰火的仆人

02 焰火的仆人

但丁非常不爽。焰火也是。鬼泣事务所沦为托猫所，这是非常让人不爽的事情。而作为一只整天见不到自己御用仆人的猫，现在正烦躁的用但丁的沙发磨着尖利的爪子似乎也很说得过去。但丁心疼的看了眼从磨砂皮变成翻毛皮的沙发扶手，轻轻的在焰火脑后挠了挠。焰火突然停下了狂躁的磨爪动作，转头愣愣的看着但丁，绿色的大眼睛里一片懵懂。一半魔一猫对视了许久，终于伴随着但丁嗷的一声痛呼，焰火一脸淡定的蹿到了猫爬架顶端，舔着自己的毛看着但丁呲牙咧嘴的吹着手臂上的抓痕。

算了，但丁阴郁的看着门口。跟一只猫计较什么。他微微转头瞥了一眼猫爬架，看到焰火正目不转睛的看着大门口，一脸期待的样子，一下子又心软下来。他在想念自己仆人呢，还真是个有情有义的小家伙。

一半魔一猫就这样从期待到失望的看着门口。等但丁醒来的时候，天已经黑了，焰火蜷缩在他脚边，用爪子挠着他的裤腿。他迷迷糊糊的给焰火喂了猫粮，抱起他坐到办公桌后的椅子上。小家伙任他抚摸，可是过了不多久就开始烦躁起来，不耐烦的从他手底下挣脱，高高跃起在他脸上毫不客气的留下三道血痕，动作流畅漂亮一气呵成；当然更尴尬的是，蕾蒂刚好开门进来。

"呦，相处的很好嘛。"蕾蒂懒洋洋的走进来。焰火轻巧的落在桌子上，看到蕾蒂进来跳到地板上，绕着她转圈，在她腿上蹭着。

但丁看了一会儿，"翠西呢？"

"她先回去了，今天收获颇丰啊，"蕾蒂抱起焰火抚摸着，轻轻挠着毛茸茸的下巴。

"那维吉尔啥时候能回来？"

"他？他那单任务恐怕一时半会回不来吧。"

"蕾蒂。"

"怎么了？"

"我有多长时间没接委托了？"

蕾蒂歪着脑袋想了想，"不知道。总之是很久了。"

"我还是恶魔猎人对么？"

"没错啊。"蕾蒂低头在焰火两耳之间吻了一下，焰火舒服的眯起眼睛。"原来你是想念猎魔的感觉了哈，难怪，好吧，我手上倒是有一单特别棘手的任务，估计只有你这样一流的恶魔猎人才能搞定，要接么？"

"奇怪啊，你最近不是把委托都给维吉尔了么？"

"他这不是脱不开身嘛，而且，你才是最优秀的啊，他自己都说搞不定的。"

但丁顿时觉得自己的胸腔膨胀起来，"好吧，我接了！"

他收拾好东西准备出发，走到门口时停下来，又走回来戳了戳蜷在蕾蒂怀里的焰火的小鼻子，"别想我啊，焰火，乖乖的，蕾蒂可没有我这么好的脾气。"

焰火睁开眼睛看着他，不耐烦的在他手臂上挠了一爪子。但丁捂着伤口呲牙咧嘴，嘶嘶叫着狼狈的走到门口，回头看着焰火，"好吧，我也爱你。"

门在他身后关上的时候，他听到了蕾蒂夸张的笑声。

* * *

叛逆刺进巨型怪物心脏的时候，它并没有变成一堆沙子消失，而是像一只装满液体的气球那样爆炸了，腥臭的粘稠液体劈头盖脸的浇了但丁一身。他在原地呆了两秒才反应过来，一边在心里把所有能记住的脏话都骂了一遍，一边脱下已经惨不忍睹的外套，翻过来把粘在头发脸上胸前大腿的液体尽可能的擦掉，最后擦净叛逆，恋恋不舍的看着自己牺牲掉的大衣—老天这可是我最喜欢的外套啊—朝机车停放处走去。然而，更不幸的是，他新买的，才骑了几次的机车，已经在刚才的战斗中变成一堆废铁。

老天，这真是棒极了。

他眯起眼睛抬手遮着躲避着火辣辣的太阳，迈开脚步懒洋洋的往回走。他本想打电话给蕾蒂让她来接自己回去，但是在心里计算了一下弄脏她坐骑的的费用，还是默默地把手机收了起来。

热，真是太热了。他又解开几颗衬衣纽扣，尽量让自己在不伤风化的范围内多露一点皮肤出来。怪兽的体液被阳光晒到，那味道简直就像鲱鱼罐头跟榴莲一起在微波炉里加热的效果。好吧其实也没那么夸张，但是但丁真觉得自己要吐了。

一辆黑色的汽车在他身边停下，降下车窗，一颗银色的脑袋探出来，"但丁先生？"

这客气得要命的语气。但丁皱着眉看着他，下意识的向一边退了几步，"你怎么在这里？"

维吉尔冲他微笑着，"刚完成委托要回去呢，没想到能遇到你，"他打量着有些局促的但丁扬起眉毛，"你这是…怎么搞的？"

还不是因为你把委托都抢了还把事务所变成托猫所蕾蒂偶尔来一次说了几句话就把自己绕了进去接了这该死的委托难怪没人愿意接我还以为是多么有挑战性的任务能凸显一下自己精湛的猎魔技术结果被弄了一身恶心巴拉的不明液体毁了自己最喜欢的外套还有刚买的摩托车这还不算还要在这大中午的徒步走回去啊啊啊啊。当然看到维吉尔那个捉摸不透的笑容他还是稍微简化了一下，"一个难缠的怪物而已。"

"原来如此，"维吉尔的脸上没有半点同情，这看着就让人火大啊，"你要回事务所么，我送你吧。"

"好啊。"但丁绕过去拉开副驾驶的门坐进去，系上安全带，在包裹性良好的真皮座椅上使劲儿蹭了蹭。你多大了啊，但丁，怎么还这么幼稚。可一想到把那些恶心的玩意儿蹭到维吉尔的车上他就有种报复的快感。车内相对密闭的空间让残留在身上那种味道更加浓烈了。但丁把自己身侧的车窗也降了下来，偷偷地瞄了一眼维吉尔。对方并没有表现出一丝厌恶，甚至连眉头都没有皱起来。这让但丁为自己刚才的行为感到有些愧疚，虽然只有一点点。

* * *

蕾蒂和翠西都在事务所，焰火被两人逗弄着，玩得不亦乐乎。但丁狼狈的模样和身上的气味让一人一魔一猫同时愣住了，紧接着焰火用快得不可思议的速度蹿到了楼上，翠西和蕾蒂捏着鼻子皱着眉头向后退了几步。

"我算是知道为啥没人接这个任务了，"但丁恶狠狠的瞪了蕾蒂一眼，"真是特别'棘手'啊。"

蕾蒂翻了个白眼，挽着翠西手臂朝门口走去。一直在但丁身后磨磨唧唧的维吉尔迎上来，手里提着几个纸袋，"你们好，女士们。谢谢你们给我提供的委托，希望你们能喜欢。"说着把纸袋递给她们。

两人相视一笑，接了过来，翠西拍了拍他肩膀，"真是会讨女人欢心的小甜心。"

维吉尔微笑着把她们送走，关上事务所的门。

但丁洗完澡清清爽爽的下楼，看到焰火正伏在维吉尔大腿上跟他一起看着电视。

"哇哦，焰火跟你感情真好，"他拿毛巾擦着湿淋淋的头发，"我都快成他的猫抓板了。"

维吉尔微微一笑，抱起焰火把他放到旁边，从脚边的大纸袋里拿出一个大盒子。但丁在他身边坐下来，"这是什么？"

"送你的，算是替焰火向你道歉。"维吉尔把盒子推到他眼前。

里面是一件红色的皮大衣，所有的细节都跟他原来那件一模一样。但丁捏着大衣的手微微有些发抖，他觉得自己都有点被感动了，虽然好像有什么地方不太对劲。

* * *

"你来就是为了焰火，"但丁看着翠西撅起嘴。

"不然呢？"翠西看着他笑笑，"怎么，吃醋了？"

"哼。"

"话说蕾蒂那里有一个很棘手的任务，只有你这样强悍的猎人才能搞定的那种。"

"免了。"

"不是上次那种啦，上次的怪物我们也不知道会是那样的，还是维吉尔告诉我们说那种怪兽会爆掉弄得到处都黏糊糊臭烘烘他才不会去呢—"翠西突然捂住了嘴。

难怪自己觉得不对劲！难怪他在当天就送给他那件还原度百分之百的大衣！原来他早就知道那个怪兽那么恶心了！

"你们…合起伙来坑我！"

"呵呵呵不然你怎么会接呢。我还有事先走了。"翠西甩甩头发，踩着高跟鞋离开了事务所。焰火看到但丁一脸怒意，喵呜一声跳到猫爬架上不再理他。

但丁一屁股坐到沙发上，愤愤的打开电视。

啊啊啊可恶的维吉尔！

02完


	3. 03但丁，但丁

03.但丁，但丁

维吉尔刚踏入小镇，就感觉到了小镇上弥漫着的焦虑恐慌的气氛。身为镇长的委托人一脸的憔悴，看到他眼睛亮了一下，仿佛是看到了救世主。这里的每一位居民似乎都不知道自己该如何去救治那些日益消瘦下去，像是被活活榨干的人们，只能眼睁睁的看着他们死去。

它的气息蔓延在小镇的空气里。一个不算强大，也不够棘手的恶魔，本来完全可以交给那些新手们。其实他接下这单任务是有私心的。自从来到这个世界，他一直在寻找着回去的方法，但是似乎有一种力量一直在阻挠着他。阎魔刀无法劈开空间，他身为拿非利可以在三界之中自由穿梭的能力也消失了。在这个世界安顿好之后，他翻遍了各种古籍，任何涉及到时空转换的巫术咒语他都试验过，统统没用。

不，他不会放弃的。从委托人那里出来之后，他来到小旅馆的房间，洗了个澡，太阳刚一落山就躺到床上。

也许就快见到你了，但丁。他闭上眼睛翘起唇角，安静的等待着。

* * *

"梦魔？"但丁有些难以置信，"完全可以交给菜鸟们去做啊。"

"他坚持要去，"蕾蒂叹了口气。

"完全联系不上他，"但丁摸了摸凑过来的焰火的小脑袋，"他从来都是准时回来的。"

* * *

梦魔早已被他杀死了，可是他还是拿阎魔刀在它身上狠狠地捅着，直到对方已经变成一堆沙子他还是没有停下来。刀刃插进地面，地板崩裂的声音让他清醒过来，他拄着阎魔刀大口的喘息着，耳朵里回荡着血管搏动的声音。他抹了把汗津津的额头，慢慢站了起来。房屋已经变成一片废墟，正午的阳光灿烂的透过屋顶的空洞，强烈的光线让他眯起眼睛。他把刀收好，拍了拍身上的灰尘，踹掉挂在门框上的半截门板，走了出去。

小镇的主道上几乎没有人，安静得像是一座空城。镇上唯一的小酒馆坐落在不远处，朴素的招牌在阳光的照射下颇具吸引力，他站在路对面打量了好一会儿，最终还是走了进去。

大概是因为他除掉了镇上恶魔的缘故，即使还没开始营业，酒保还是接待了他。他闷声不响的一杯接一杯的喝着，看着窗外的太阳渐渐西斜，阳光从金色变成橙红，最终一点一点的隐入黑暗之中。

* * *

但丁来到镇上的时候已经是接近午夜了。小镇一片静谧，大多数人都已经沉入梦乡之中，已经没有丝毫的恶魔气息了。不过这么说也不确切，还是有恶魔在的，虽然不是纯种恶魔。维吉尔的气息从那间小酒馆传来，他的魔力波动似乎比平时更强烈了。但丁停好机车，走进去的第一眼就看到了那颗银色的脑袋。

"维吉尔。"他在他身边坐下来。酒馆里人很少，吧台边上就他们两个。

维吉尔有些惊讶的抬起头，蓝眼睛里的迷茫逗留的时间有点长，然后才渐渐散去。他的嘴角抽动了好几下，好不容易才终于做出一个微笑的表情。那是一个十分勉强的笑容，带着醉醺醺的天真，配上被酒精染成淡粉色的脸，看着又可怜又好笑。更别提他身上隔着一公里都能闻到的浓烈的酒气，对半魔敏感的嗅觉来讲简直是一种折磨。但丁不禁皱起眉头，"喝了这么多酒，是为了庆祝自己杀掉一只梦魔？"

"可…可不是嘛。"维吉尔慢吞吞的把头转回去，呆呆的看着自己空空的杯子，邹起眉头似乎在思考什么很严肃的事情，过了好一会儿才摇摇晃晃的抬起头，费力的抬起手对着酒保挥了挥，又要了一杯。他看着晶莹剔透的酒液，像个孩子得到了最心爱的糖果似的，开心的咯咯笑起来，接着拿起杯子靠到唇边，朝着但丁的方向稍微转过一点，嘲讽的扬起眉毛，"你看…看我都能独自…干掉一只梦-梦-梦魔了，多…多值得庆…..祝一下啊。"

但丁捂住杯口一按，杯子撞在吧台上，发出很大的声响，"别喝了。"

维吉尔低着头很长时间没有说话，恋恋不舍的看着但丁手掌下面的酒杯，突然转头朝他笑起来，有些笨拙的从口袋里拿出手机，"你看…"他按了几下屏幕给但丁看，"全是…但丁打来的…"但丁看着屏幕上那9个未接来电，全部是自己打给他的，真不知道这有什么值得他这么开心的，不过自己心里倒是微微一颤，似乎有种隐隐约约的满足感。

"我们走吧，"但丁在吧台上留下几张钞票，拉着他起来。维吉尔摇摇晃晃的站起来，刚迈出一步就膝盖一软，整个人撞进他怀里。但丁叹了口气，把他拉起来，扶着他慢慢朝他停车的地方走去。

维吉尔半阖着眼睛，银色的睫毛不停颤抖着，绝大部分的体重都靠在但丁身上。两人磕磕绊绊的走到车旁，但丁从他身上摸出钥匙，拉开后排车门想让他躺在座椅上，可是维吉尔却挣扎着坐起来，"但丁…"他迷迷糊糊的说，"让我…坐在你身边…"

但丁叹了口气，直接抱起他塞进副驾驶，帮他系好安全带，尽量让他觉得舒服一点。维吉尔一动不动任凭他摆布，似乎已经睡着了。

到事务所的时候天都蒙蒙亮了。但丁半拖半抱把维吉尔弄到屋里，在门口脱掉他的外套和鞋子，索性打横抱起来，走到楼上自己的卧室里把他放到床上。维吉尔被这么一番折腾，本来梳的整整齐齐的头发有几缕散落了下来，看上去有些狼狈。但丁拖过一把椅子坐在床边，看着维吉尔微微有些泛红的脸。鬼使神差的，他伸手轻轻的拨开散落在他额前的碎发，然后试探着抚过他的眉毛，睫毛。维吉尔轻轻呻吟了一声，睁开眼睛。他试图收回去的手悬在半空，于是只能尴尬的笑笑，"醒了？"

湿润的，微微泛红的蓝灰色眼睛看着他，"…我梦不到他…连梦魔都不肯让我梦到他…"

"…谁？"

"…但丁，"他闭上眼睛，"但丁。"

他刚想再问下去，但是张开嘴却什么也没说出来。焰火从卧室门口探出脑袋，观察了一会儿走了进来，轻巧的跳到床上，在维吉尔身边蜷缩起来，用脑袋蹭着他的手。

他看着焰火的绿眼睛，想了想还是离开了房间。

* * *

但丁在沙发上醒过来，腰酸背痛。他伸了个懒腰，扭了扭脖子。紧接着就意识到了事务所里是有多安静。他站起来四处转了转，最后来到自己的房间。床被整理的完全没有睡过的痕迹。焰火不在，维吉尔也不在。但他的气息还残留在房间里。

他冲了个澡在办公桌后的椅子上坐下，随手拿起一本杂志翻了几页，又兴致缺缺的扔到一旁。太安静了。他并不讨厌偶尔的安静，可以静下来心来去想一些事情。但是这种安静，却让他渐渐变得烦躁，不安从心底涌上来，他甚至都无法忽视那种感觉。

大门开了，他猛地坐直身体，双手攥紧椅子扶手。蕾蒂走了进来，伸手跟着翠西。他探头去看翠西身后。没有人。

"怎么了，"蕾蒂双手抱胸，"看到我们一脸苦大仇深的样子？"

但丁耸耸肩，又拿起刚才放下的那本杂志。

翠西轻轻笑了一声走到但丁身后，捧着焰火俯身放到但丁的大腿上，"来来来，焰火不会忘了他的备用铲屎官的，你看，我们带他去宠物店美容了。"

但丁看着脖子上系着粉色缎带一脸生无可恋的焰火，扬起眉毛。

"因为他反抗的特别厉害，于是只好给他系上了这个，不也挺好看的嘛。"

"那—"

"他出任务去了，放心吧。"翠西用几乎听不到的声音说完，在他脸上轻轻吻了一下，"真可爱。"蕾蒂很配合的大笑起来。

但丁耸耸肩，抱起焰火帮他摘掉那碍眼的粉色缎带。该死的，他才没想问那个呢。

03完


	4. 04The End of Something

04\. The End of Something

在焰火之前，维吉尔还养过一只猫，一只纯黑的猫。那时他刚来这个世界不久，正处在一个很不安稳的状态之中。对他来说，生活步入正轨很容易，可是内心的空洞不但没有被填满，反而越来越大，似乎要把他整个人吞噬掉。一天的工作结束之后，通常已经是深夜，洗过澡湿漉漉的躺到床上，闭上眼睛等着梦境降临。但这通常是很困难的，他要对抗的不仅是空虚感，还有一种隐隐的，深藏在皮肤之下的，让他胸口不断抽紧的抓挠感。一开始他并不明白那是什么，直到某天他站在窗前，看到黑漆漆的窗户上自己的影子，那一瞬间他仿佛看到了但丁，看到了那张脸与自己每一处微妙的差异。他情不自禁地伸手触上冰凉的玻璃，突然惊觉，在这之前已经很久没有在脑中清晰地看到过自己弟弟了。虽然有关他的回忆像某种强制执行的命令一样，总是在他脑海里阴魂不散，尤其在他感觉些微放松的时候，那些回忆会叫嚣着排山倒海的袭来，彻底地把他淹没。该死的但丁。他重重地一掌拍在窗台上，合上窗帘挡住那张脸。

闲暇时间渐渐多了起来，他开始流连于各种夜店。每次都是喝到有些微醉，借着酒劲儿跟过来搭讪的漂亮男女们调情，可是每次都是在快要擦枪走火的时候拒绝了他们，他清楚自己想要的并不是这个。身体中恶魔的部分指引着他，把他带到那些同类身边。血腥的杀戮与酒精的作用联合起来，至少可以让他保持半个小时以上的飘飘然的忘我状态。每当这种时候，他就真正的理解了但丁，在那种压抑的令人窒息的环境之下，这真算是最简单的发泄方式了。只不过但丁还试着反抗，而自己却沉溺其中，越陷越深。

那只黑猫就是在这样的时候跟他认识的。它在角落里看着他挥舞着阎魔刀，干脆利落地削掉那些恶魔的脑袋，圆溜溜的双眼在黑暗中反射着绿色的光芒。在最后一只恶魔变成沙子之后，他看到了它。它没有逃走，他也没有动，僵持了一段时间，他朝它走过去，轻轻地伸出手，在它两耳之间揉了揉。黑猫并没有不悦，反而蹭了蹭他的手。来自小动物的单纯的友好，像是风吹散迷雾，瞬间让他清醒了过来。收好阎魔刀，他朝自己车子走去，黑猫一路跟着他。他打开副驾驶的车门，看着它；它看了看他又看了看车子，犹豫了一会儿，敏捷地跳到副驾驶座上。

维吉尔专门给它定制了一枚金属铭牌，小巧精致，挂在它的脖子上。正面刻着但丁，反面是自己的名字。他知道自己有些荒唐，但是这只猫让他想到了但丁。它并不粘人，只会远远地看着他，在与他目光相遇的一瞬间动作轻巧地转身走开；甚至连吃猫粮都要趁他不在家的时候。它喜欢坐在窗台上，看着城市远方，有时也低头看楼下经过的车辆，每次维吉尔拉上窗帘的时候它都会冲他嘶嘶叫，他抱住它安抚的时候只会被抓得满手都是血痕。他知道它并不开心，可是出于一种他自己也不愿承认的理由，他还是不肯放它走。毕竟有时候，半夜醒来身边有只温暖的小毛球蹭着的感觉实在太好了。

有天他回到家，到处也找不到自己的猫，起初他以为它只是不想见他，躲到哪个角落里去了，可当他看到卧室半开着的窗户时，一阵不好的预感席卷了他全身。最后，他在楼下发现了它的尸体，没有破损，只是…软得不成样子了，他几乎没法把它抱起来。他终究还是没能留住它。他谁也留不住。他把它用一张小毯子裹起来，把它放在沙发上。

第二天他睡到接近中午，披着睡衣从卧室出来，看到沙发上的黑猫尸体，迷迷糊糊地想着要把它埋在哪里。车子开到郊外的时候，已经过了中午，太阳微微有些西斜，周围的一切都澄澈明净，他心不在焉地握着方向盘眯起眼睛。小毯子被车子的颠簸给振开了，黑猫的爪子从里面露出来。他情不自禁地伸手摸了一下，冰冷僵硬的触感让他皱起眉头；它曾经是那么温暖柔软，即使态度疏离，但它在夜里一直都陪着他，那总会让他想起自己跟但丁在一起过夜的时候，虽然只有屈指可数的几次。他想念他，虽然他留给他的只有胸口上的伤痕，可他依然想他。

黑猫的尸体被埋在树林里，一颗不算粗壮的小树下。他把它的铭牌摘了下来，想留作纪念，可是在上车前的最后一秒又改变了想法，回到那棵树下把铭牌放在那个没有墓碑的坟墓之上。

那之后不久他就遇到了焰火，一切似乎都慢慢好了起来。但他并没有忘记，也许永远都不会忘记了。

* * *

但丁把玩着手里的铭牌，来回翻着看着上面刻着的名字。差不多一年前，他出任务回来的路上，在一片树林里发现了这个。有一瞬间他以为是维吉尔回来了，一想到他并没有死，而是活在这世界上的某个角落，就让他心里涌起一阵苦涩与期待，可转念一想，那怎么可能呢。维吉尔不会用这样的方式来昭告自己的存在的，如果他想让他知道自己回来了，那他肯定会第一时间出现在他面前；如果他不想，那他就不会留下任何自己存在过的痕迹。于是他就把铭牌扔到抽屉里，跟被维吉尔划破的手套放在一起。

焰火跳到他大腿上蜷缩起来睡觉的时候，他突然心血来潮把那个铭牌从抽屉里拿了出来。他一边抚摸着焰火的小脑袋，一边用拇指摩挲着刻在光滑金属表面手感略粗糙的字母。他靠到椅子背上，双腿支在桌子上，焰火抗议地翻了个身，软软的叫了一声，找了个更舒服的姿势继续睡。他把铭牌拿到眼前，细细打量了一会儿，脑中闪过无数维吉尔的片段，一股淡淡的，泛着些微苦涩的感觉从心底升起来，有点像是怀念，更多的…更像是一种轻松的感觉，仿佛回到小时候他与哥哥一起疯了一天，然后一起依偎在床上，快要入睡时那种又疲劳又期待，完全放松下来等待着睡魔占据身体的时刻。

"维吉尔…"

他叹了口气，小心翼翼地把焰火抱起来放到沙发上，又看了一眼铭牌，然后把它装进口袋里，披上外套出门，打算把它放回原处。

* * *

维吉尔看到那片树林，停下车。他并没想来，可是还是鬼使神差的来到了这里。今天的太阳依旧很好，就像他来埋葬它的那天一样，车子里被晒得暖暖的，他靠在座椅上，没有动。树叶被阳光穿透，变成一种明亮的黄绿色，偶尔微风吹过，从间隙露出来的光线在他视网膜上留下一道道黑斑。他看不清楚树林里是什么样子，也想不起来那只猫被自己埋在哪棵树下。他只是看着那里，仿佛有一阵笑声传来，很遥远却又似乎近在耳边，就像他小时候牵着弟弟的手，在花园里兴高采烈地跑来跑去的时候。那时候他们全心全意的爱着对方，没有任何不可逾越的界线，那也许是最美好的一段时光了。

他推开车门下车，站在树林边缘犹豫着，不知道自己该不该进去看看；他知道现在应该想起他短暂的伙伴，想起它的敏捷安静疏离，可是一眯起眼睛，他想起的却是焰火还有...抱着焰火的那双手，以及手的主人浅得几乎辨别不出颜色的蓝眼睛。于是他打消了那个念头，决定离开这里。转身的时候眼角的余光捕捉到一个红色的影子，让他停下了动作，又转了回去。

"…但丁？"

他看着那头白毛从树林里钻出来，突然感觉一种慵懒慢慢地涌到全身的每一个细胞里，就像春日的晴天在屋顶上晒太阳的猫，不怀恋过去，也不担心未来，只是享受当下暖暖的阳光。

"你怎么在这里？"但丁有些吃惊。

"就是…路过而已。"

但丁耸耸肩，显然不打算再追问，打开副驾驶车门上了车；他从车前绕过去，坐下来系好安全带转头看着但丁。

"去哪儿？"

"回家。"

"...好。"他轻声回应着，情不自禁地扬起了嘴角。

04完


End file.
